


Nocturne

by NEStar



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar





	Nocturne

The times she loves him best is at night; when she wakes up just enough to realize that he's left the bed.

 

Most of the time she has to turn over and go back to sleep but if she has a later start to her morning or can hear music then she'll slip out of bed, quietly make her way over to the stairs and settle down just a few steps from the top. From here, in the dim light, she can see the table pushed to the side, the windows giving back a faint reflection, and in the middle of the space – Derek.

 

In rehearsal direction is given in quick words with maybe some marking; at night Derek is fluid and graceful, moving fully with the music.

 

She never says anything, content just to watch; yet on those nights she always gets a kiss when he follows her back into bed.


End file.
